Dimension Part 2
Synopsis Gumball, MeeMee, Darwin and Fireball Lands in an Alternate Version of Elmore where Cheryl is a Cruel dictator, But things gets even more shocking when the Boys meets the Club Conan Fan Fiction Part 2 Begins with Fireball, MeeMee, Gumball and Darwin Walking around in the City Looking Frightend MeeMee: Wow! Gumball: Man! Why is this place Its so creepy? Fireball: I can tell that this isn't Elmore. Darwin: This place is scary Fireball sent us back! Fireball: Yeah yeah! Fireball tries to shoot a portal on the ground but nothing happens Fireball: Huh? Fireball tries again to shoot a portal on the ground but nothing happens Fireball: What?! Fireball tries countless times to make a portal but nothing happens Fireball: Why isnt it working?! Fireball checks the gun Fireball: Oh scrambled eggs! It ran out of batteries!! Gumball: W-w-what?! Fireball: Im sorry to say it guys but.. Fireball: We are lost here forever.. Darwin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!(Very Loud) Gumball: Darwin! People can hear us Suddenly many guards and soldiers appear Guard 1: HEY! What are you kids doing out here so Late!! Guard 2: YEAH! That's gonna cost you! Fireball: What is going on?! Soldier 1: Don't you know that going about after 10PM Is VERY criminal!! Darwin: But but! Soldier 2: No But's!! GET EM'!! Fireball: RUN!!! Guard 1: GET BACK HERE YOU STUBBORN BRAT'S! Gumball: Who are those guys? ( While running) Fireball: Less talking more running!! Darwin sees a door to a basement!! Fireball: Jump down in it. Fireball, MeeMee, Gumball and Darwin jump down in the basement door Fireball: Close it close it! Gumball and Fireball close the door Guard 2: Where did they go? Guard 1: We must have lost them. Soldier 2: Lord Cheryl will not be impressed.. Soldier 1: Let's go home now and beg her to forgive Us. Then the soldiers and guards leave Darwin: Did he say Lord Cheryl? Fireball: Is it that Cheryl? Gumball: It can't be Cheryl.. Darwin: Could somebody turn some light on its pretty dark in here.. Fireball: Okay.. Fireball turns a flashlight on Fireball: Okay It looks like where in a small basement Then Fireball turns his head right he notices a round hole in the wall Fireball: Look! Gumball, MeeMee, Darwin and Fireball walks towards the hole Fireball: It's kinda looks like a casing we can slide through. Darwin: Fireball, do you really think thats a good idea? Outside.. Guard: Hey! I think they ran down in that small basement room! Inside.. Fireball has heard what the guard said. Fireball: Casing now! Fireball, MeeMee, Gumball and Darwin jump into the casing and slide down in it, Gumball: Weeeeeee!!! MeeMee: Weeeeeee!!! Darwin: This is fun! Fireball: This is no good!! (Fireball, MeeMee, Gumball and Darwin end up in another basement room) Fireball: Where the heck are we? MeeMee: In another basement. Voice: Okay. listen guys this is the plan how we can destroy Lord Cheryl's imperium. Gumball: Huh? Voice: We will sneak into her big Castle and rescue our jailed friends. Voice: Then we grab our weapons and fight against Cheryl's army! Voice: Any questions? Another Voice: Yeah, who are those GUYS! Darwin: UH oh! They have discovered us! Fireball: run now! Voice: not so fast! (Fireball, MeeMee, Gumball and Darwin try to run but the mysterious person swungs a lasso after them that ties them together) Darwin: Oh no! They got us! (The Mysterious comes out of the dark and it appears to be Fireball) Alternate Fireball: Who are you! Spy's! Fireball: (Gasp) You!! Fireball: You are me! Alternate Fireball: What the!? Alternate Fireball: I'm not you! Fireball: Of course your me! Fireball: look at me! (Then another Mysterious person comes out of the dark and it appears to be Aguilera) Alternate Aguilera: Who are those dudes! Fireball: Aguilera! (Fireball tries to get closer to Aguilera) Fireball: It's yo!u It's really you! Alternate Aguilera: EW! Where do you know my name from?! Fireball: You're MY girlfriend. Alternate Aguilera: Girlfriend?! Alternate Aguilera: I'm not your girlfriend! Alternate Aguilera: Forget That! Alternate Aguilera: Who are you guys?! Gumball: Couldn't someone please first turn some light on! (Some Light gets turned on in the dark area and it reveals all the alternate versions of Penny, MeeMee, Gumball and Darwin) Gumball, MeeMee, and Darwin: (GASP) Those guys are us! Alternate Penny: Okay what is going on over there! (Alternate Penny, MeeMee, Gumball and Darwin walk over to the real Gumball, MeeMee, Fireball and Darwin) Alternate Darwin: Oh Gosh! Alternate Darwin: (Pointing at Darwin) You look totally like me! Alternate MeeMee: (Pointing at MeeMee) And you look totally like me! MeeMee: What?! Darwin: Yes! couldnt you please tie us up! (Alternate Fireball and Aguilera ties Fireball, MeeMee, Gumball and Darwin up) Alternate Gumball: Okay! I wanna know one thing! Alternate Gumball: Are you guys one of Lord Cheryl's spy's?! Alternate Gumball: Or just confused strangers! Fireball: Okay! I think we should sit down and tell you guys the truth! (Later) Alternate Fireball: Okay so you guys are from an alternate dimension. Alternate Fireball: Where everybody is happy and there is peace and Cheryl doesn't rule? Darwin: Yes! that's true! Alternate Aguilera: And I'm Fireball's girlfriend?! Fireball: Yes that's also true! Alternate Aguilera:......gross!!! Alternate Penny: How did you guys even get here? Fireball: That's a very long history! Gumball: But right now we need to get home! Fireball: No Gumball! not now! Gumball: why? Fireball: Come on Gumball we have to help the alternate us to save everybody from Cheryl, we cant just leave them like that! Fireball: They're totally helpless! Alternate Penny: You really wanna help us? Fireball: Of course!! (Meanwhile at Cheryl's imperium, Cheryl is sitting in her modern lounge lookin out on the city) Alternate Cheryl: Oh boy! Its great! to be evil! While ruling the world while other do the hard work! (Then one of the guards comes into her lounge) Guard: Lord Cheryl, please come down in the hallway we caught some new members of the club conan. Alternate Cheryl: Great, I will come (Down in the hallway three guards holds alternate Juke, Bobert and Tobias) (Cheryl comes over to them) Cheryl: Well well well, Cheryl: Look what we have here, Cheryl: More members of the Club Conan! (Cheryl walks over to Juke who have a nervous look on his face) Cheryl: Well, if it isn't Juke, The ghetto boy. Juke: (Beatboxing Noises) Cheryl: Uhm what? Juke: (Beatboxing Noises) Cheryl: What are you saying? Juke: (Beatboxing Noises) Cheryl: (While pounding him on the head) I don't understand a word what you say! Cheryl: whatever, (Cheryl walks over to Tobias and Bobert who is trembling of fear) Cheryl: Well If it isnt Tobias!, The multicolored rainbow boy. And Bobert! The smartest robot. Cheryl: Who thinks he is soooo! Atlethic and cool! Tobias: I-I-I think you are v-v-very cool and atlethic L-l-lord Cheryl! Cheryl: Oh really! Tobias: And hot! Cheryl: And hot?! Tobias: Sorry! If you don't like it I will take it back! Cheryl: No no no..You don't need to.. Cheryl:.......Guard, throw them down in the dungeon with the other club Conan Members! Guard: Yes, my Lord Cheryl! Bobert: I should join him. Tobias: Oh Juke, this is bad! Juke: (Beatboxing Noises) Tobias:.....I'm never going to understand what you are saying. Category:Part 2 of fanfics Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii